Happy Valentines Day, Professor
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Please Readreview! Valentines day has never been a very happy time of the year for Snape, having never recieved anything for Vday. Some1 decides he need something.


Dislcamaire: This is getting Tiering. Nothing Belongs to me.  
  
A/N: Well this I thought of just righ now and I want to get out before Valentines day. A quick one shot.  
  
Summary: Valentines day has never been a very happy time of the year for Severus Snape, having never recieved a Valentine his whole life. Someone however decides that he needs one.  
  
Happy Valentines Day, Professor  
  
Nymphadora Tonks was walking down the hall. It was Friday Feburary Fourteen in the morning. She was walking to the Great Hall. Today decided to be herself on this day of love and friendship. Her black hair was in waves and reached all the way down to the small of her back. It was in layers and very bouncy. Her eyes where a hazel color. She had gotten her eyes from her father. As for her lips she had also gotten from her father. They where pink and pouty. Her skin she got from her mother, she was very pale. All in all she liked her appearence even if very normal and nothing grand.  
  
She was expecting to be getting many Valentines presents. Especially since she had many guy friends who all liked and cared for her alot. For some reason she seemed to be one of the guys, even if she was slightly girlish. When she strode into the hall she looked around and the hall absolutely buzzed with excitement. She loved Valentines day. She loved the atmosphere that came along with the time of year. For the past seven years at Hogwarts it felt so warm and lovely. Of course this year was slightly different since there was a new Potions Professor, whom she had a crush on, but it didn't matter much.  
  
She took a seat at the Ravenclaw table and looked up at the Head Table. She noticed that the Potions Professor wasn't there and was hoping that he wasn't feeling ill. Especially since she was looking forward to seing him in the afternoon. When she had first set her eyes upon him she imediately liked what she saw. Even if he was an oddball to some extent and a vile person, she could not help but like him. There was something about him that drew her to him. To her he seemed somewhat like a wounded bird and she wanted to heal.  
  
"Hello Dora," said someone from behind her. She turned around to see Charlie Weasley standing behind her. She go up and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey you," she said. She than noticed that he was hiding something behind his back. "Watcha hiding back there?" she asked.  
  
"Oh just this," he said bringing out a bouquet of red and pink roses. "Now I'm trying to remmeber who I was going to give them to. I'm pretty sure her name started with the letter N. That she perfers to be called by her surname..."  
  
"Charlie Weasley," she said putting her hands on her hips and looking at him. "If those are for me than please stop playing with me and give them to me." He smiled and gave them to her. She smiled back at him and hugged him.  
  
"Happy Valentine's day," he said with a smile into her ear. When they pulled apart he took out a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart and gave them to her.  
  
"Those are from Bill. He says he misses you alot," he said.  
  
"Well when you see him tell him I say thanks and miss him too," she said. He noded.  
  
"I'll see you later Dora," he said and walked to the Griffindor table. Soon enough a tall blonde boy, with black eyes and small lips walked up to her. He gave her three heart Shaped balloons, a peck on the cheek and than walked over to the Slytherin table. She didn't seem to mind. Over the time she had gotten to know that her friend Tim was of little or more tha likely no words. She sat back down and at that moment owls began to fly in and drop Valentines cards. She got about five from secret admirers and three from her best girl friends. She had sent some to them too.  
  
When she was done she took her box of chocolates, balloons roses and cards and left the hall to head to her first class, charms. When she got there was hufflepuff boy she didn't know came over to her and gave her a small teddy bear, holding a heart which said 'I Heart you' on it. The teddy bear was white. She smiled at him and told him thank you and he blushed and walked over to his seat.  
  
While she walked to her second class her ex-boyfriend gave her a large Hersheys kiss and told her that he would like nothing more than her friendship. For a while she got nothing more, until potions class. When she got to her Potions class and saw that her professor was sitting at his desk she was happy to see him. He, however, seemed grouchy. She walked into the room quietly, slowly, so she would not trip. Luckily she had made it to her seat without a major disaster.  
  
When the class began to pour in three Ravenclaw boys walked over to her and they each gave her something different. One of the boys gave her three white roses. One of the other boys gave her a large Heart Shaped lolly pop. And the last gave her a large red T-shirt that said 'You want me to Be your valentine?' on the front with a pink card that said be mine. Than she turned it to the back and it said. 'Keep dreaming,' with her face with a smirk on it. She had thanked each of them and they had noded. All the while she noticed that the potions professors was staring at her.  
  
"You have many admirers," he comented as he swept over to her. She looked up at him. She could see a bitter look on his face.  
  
"No, I just have alot of friends," she responded. He raised an eyebrow, and wanted to say something, but decided not to. He merely strode away telling her to take all of that junk out of his sight. She had of course complied the best she could with his wishes. The class seemed to speed by so quickly to her. It was like she was hardly there at all. She of course noticed that her professor seemed completely bitter, not slightly. He was much worse than he usually was with the whole class and especially those who had things for valentines day. The strange thing was that he didn't pick on Tonks all that much and she was the one with the most Valentine gifts.  
  
At the end of class she got up and went to her dorm. She left all her things on the bed and than went to Professor McGonegalls office. Professor McGonegall was her favorite teacher. Over the years she was the one that had taught her how to control her special powers. Over the years she had gotten a fairly good relationship with her and at the moment she wanted to speak to her Professor.  
  
"Professor McGonegall?" she said as she stepped in the doorway of the Transfiguration's teachers office. Her teacher looked up and when she saw her she waved her over. She walked in and sat down across from her.  
  
"Have a biscuit," McGonegall said pointing with her quill at the tray of biscuits on her desk. Tonks stared at her teacher and grabbed biscuit. McGongeall leaned back in her seat. "So what did you need to see me for Dora?" she asked.  
  
"Well," Tonks said holding her biscuit in hand. "Where you ever Professor Snape's Professor?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Why do you ask?" McGonegall said.  
  
"Well Professor Snape seems more grouchy than usual. When he was at Hogwarts did her like never get anything?" she asked.  
  
"Why do you ask," asked McGonegall turning strcit-ish.  
  
"Well it's not that I want to do anything bad to him. I'm just curious. He seems very bitter and I don't think that someone should feel that bad on a day that represents love and friendship. I mean everyone deserves at least 'something' on valentines day. To let them know that at least 'someone' cares," she responded sincerely. McGonegall looked in her eyes and could see nothing but good nature in her hazel gaze.  
  
"Well Professor Snape has never been much of a social person and therefor never really got anything for valentines day when he was here at Hogwarts. I could only remember that one time in his sixth year, but that was disasterous," McGonegall responded. Nymphadore noded and stood up. She shoved the biscuit in her mouth and grabbed another.  
  
"Thanks Professor McGonegall. I have to go do stuff," she said through a mouthful. She could see the corners of her teachers mouth turning up. "Love the biscuits," she said and than walked out of the room. She hurried to her dorm room and imediately began to write and create a Valentines Note. She worked as fast and hard as possible wanting to get it to him as soon as possible. When she was done she rabbed one of the white roses and tied it to the note. She than hurried to the Owelry and grabbed a Snow owl to send it to him.  
  
At dinner that night she watched the grouchy professor and she than saw a white owl fly in. Severus Snape watched as the owl flew in and stopped before him. He was slightly confused as the owl held out the note and rose to him. He grabbed it with a puzzled look on his face. The rose was white and perfectly bloomed. The card was in a dark red envelope with a double S written in curly handwriting. He opened the envelope and looked at the front of the card.  
  
The card was white and in Red was written 'Happy Valentines Day' is curly girly handwriting. One he recognized, but could not remember where he had seen it. There where many red hearts that where rather sharp, like more punk-ish than girly. The hearts color where red with black linings on it. He opened it and peared inside.  
  
Dear Professor Severus Snape, On this day of Love and Friendship, I would like to say to you Happy Valentines Day. Pardon me for not having that poetic flow of words like you do. I'm going to say this as simply as I know how. I would like to let you know that you are cared for. I care for you deeply, though, I do not know or understand why. I just would like to say that if you ever feel lonely on this righteous, loving day please remember that you are cared for in the heart of one Nymphadora Tonks. Happy Valentines Day Professor.  
  
Severus closed the card and sat back. He had never gotten a valentines day card before. He looked out into the Great Hall and he spotted Nymphadora Tonks smiling sweetly at him. He looked into her eyes and could see them shining at him with a feeling that he had seen in her gaze before when she had looked at all of her closest friends and loved ones. And for the first time in his whole existence he realized that maybe Valentine's Day was not a pointless date after all. And for the first time, the Professor smiled on Valentines Day, Feeling his heart warmed up considerably. 


End file.
